Remembering in Johto Grand Festival
by Danimalz09
Summary: May and Drew both lost at the Johto Grand Festival, but what did Drew do to make her feel better? Contestshipping


**Second Contestshipping, review please :D **

May and her partner, Drew, lost the Pokémon Jhoto Grand Festival, which takes place in Olivine City, against Solidad and her partner, Harley.

"Let's give it up for Solidad and Harley, the two Johto Grand Festival winners!" shouted the announcer as the crowds cheered for them.

After the celebration of Harley and Solidad's victory, May left to the beach and sat down, staring at the sunset, "We were so close, yet we still lost," she whispered.

Drew then spotted her, "Don't let yourself down now, we just have to do better next time." May look up to Drew. "Yeah, but, I failed you also, maybe I am a bad partner after all," she said.

Drew then sat behind her, touching each other's back "I know how you feel May, we may not win, but we get stronger every time we lose, you know what I'm saying?" ask Drew.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but this is the 3rd time already, from Hoenn, to Kanto, to now in Johto!" replied May. The sun was setting down, as the sky is getting darker. She stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going May?" Drew asked. "I'll be at the lighthouse, please stop following me from here," said May, as she was about to cry. She ran off to the lighthouse while Drew stands there, frowning, "May….please don't be sad."

May was on top of the lighthouse, sitting down staring at her Poke balls, "I'm so sorry I failed you guys, and mostly, I'm really sorry Drew, for not being a good partner, I'm just weak, I can't do anything right!" she shouted to herself.

Drew then appears again, sitting down next to her, he said, "May, all of my advices I gave you, because of me, you have gone this far, you should know that you, no us, are both top coordinators. Even though we lost to them, I rather have you as a partner no matter what."

She then looks up with her eyes open wide, "Y-you don't mean that do you, but what makes you think that I deserve to have you as a partner?"

Drew replies, "I don't think you're the best partner for me, I KNOW you're the best partner for me." He continues, "Without you, I would've gone this far, I want to thank you for sticking with me till the end, I'm glad you're there for me."

He smiles at May, "Now, will that make your tears dry?" said Drew as he goes toward May to wipe off her tear with a fingertip.

"Drew I…I'm so sorry, I guess I was only thinking about winning, that I almost forgot how good we are as partners." said May as she was smiling.

"Well, at least you stop crying like a little girl just because we're on second place" said Drew with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Drew," replied May with a sarcastic voice. "Well, we have a lot to learn, so tomorrow, I'm going to start training, I'm going to Sinnoh to compete the contests there, care to join?" ask Drew.

May replied "I'm more than happy to, I've been in parts of Sinnoh, so I'll show you some place around!" said May as she was giggling.

"That's great, you're happy again," said Drew, then he whisper, "and stay happy okay, because it makes me happy too."

May question, "What do you mean Drew?" Drew answer, "You've been a big part of my life, and I'm grateful I get to meet you back in Slateport City. Thank you May."

"Aww! Does this mean you like me?" said May with a flirty voice. "Ehhh yeah May….Well, honestly I do, I'm not gonna lie, but I do May," Drew confessed as he was blushing.

May then asked Drew, "Remember the day we battled at Kanto after the Grand Festival as over, I'll never forget what you said."

Drew replies, "Yeah, I remember now, ever since you beat me in the Kanto Grand Festival, I've been thinking about you more often." They both looked at each other and smiled.

**Flashback back at Kanto, the Day Drew and Harley was there while Ash gets cheered up getting his last Battle Frontier Symbol.**

_"I've been thinking a lot about you lately." said May. Drew ask, "We're they good thoughts?" May then quickly replies, "Come on, of course they were!"_

**End of Flashback, back to the present!**

May also blush and said, "Well Drew, I like you too, ever since that day, I just didn't have the courage to tell you yet, guess I was kinda lucky when Harley came in and ruin our conversation."

"Well May, I like you, and you like me, what does this mean, do you know?" said Drew with a smirk. "I was thinking…we can have one kiss today, No! No! No! That's too silly for me, why would I even think of…" said May, but got interrupted by Drew.

"I don't mind, let's have a shot" said Drew. "Umm…okay, I'm ready," said May with a nervous voice.

May approached to Drew closer, touching lips to lips gently, kissing each other on top of the lighthouse. They both ended and looked at each other smiling.

"Our first kissing together May, how do you feel now?" ask Drew. "Your lips…they're so soft and warm," she then smiles, "That was really great, I'll never forget this day Drew."

"I won't too, I love you May" said Drew. "I love you too Drew," replied May. They both then sat down, holding hands, tilting their head to each other and watch the shining moonlight.


End file.
